


Blood is the colour of love

by theangelsweep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And sad things, And unhealthily codependent relationships are the best, I really like writing dark things ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Gnomon by Luchia and the ‘original’ ending (http://gnomonfic.tumblr.com/post/56530168975/anonymous-asked-are-you-ever-going-to-post-the) for it. It really doesn’t make sense without knowledge of the entire series and said ending so you should read Gnomon (even if you don’t want to read this. Gnomon is amazing)</p>
<p>Because Enjolras was never going to surrender, and Grantaire was always going to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is the colour of love

They were surrounded, police waiting for them behind every entrance to the room they had barricaded themselves in.

“Grantaire, I’m not going to let them take me alive, that would be giving in, letting them win, and I can’t do that. I have to be a symbol, but you, they don’t really know who you are, if you tell them that I had kept you prisoner, you might be able to get to the others, tell them to continue without m-“

“No.” Grantaire interrupted him, and in the ensuing pause they could hear the calls to surrender filtering through the doors.

“Grantaire. I swore I’d never surrender while I was alive. I am not going to break that oath, not even for you.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

“I know that, idiot. You know exactly why I’m here though. I never approved of this plan but I swore I’d always follow you. I’m not going to break my oaths either. Besides, even if I surrendered, even if by some miracle I somehow managed to get back to the others, I wouldn’t be alive anyway. I would die the instant that bullet entered your head and you know it. It’s gonna be the two of us with one shot, or neither of us.”

Enjolras opened his mouth to argue but immediately shut it again, taking in Grantaire’s determined expression. Neither of them were going to back down, that much was clear, no matter how much he hated the idea. A memory flashed into his head and he remembered what had happened in Thirty-Three, remembered Serhiy’s anguished screams as Enjolras killed the man he loved, remembered the look on Serhiy’s face before he put a bullet in his own brain and followed his love into death. If he tried to make Grantaire continue without him, then the same scene would play out again. With growing horror he realised that forcing Grantaire to watch him die would be the cruellest thing he could ever do. He had suffered enough nightmares of the times Grantaire had nearly died, and this would be far, far worse.

“I guess we’re going out together then”

The sheer relief that broke over Grantaire’s face at his words almost shattered his heart, if it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened, Grantaire would live, but it had, and he wouldn’t. Grantaire pulled him near, gently kissing him.

“Thank you.” He said, with a smile. “Thank you.”

Enjolras drew their bodies even closer, so not even air could pass between them, pressing their cheeks together.

“I love you.” Grantaire whispered.

This close, Enjolras could feel the minute tremors coursing through Grantaire’s body. He was scared, they both were.  
Enjolras brought his left hand up to stroke the back of Grantaire’s head, even as his right pressed the muzzle of his gun to Grantaire’s temple.

“Shh, it’ll be ok. I love you too. I love you, forever.”

And he pulled the trigger.


End file.
